Love In The Darkness
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Vanitas invites Cinder over for dinner, and boy has he have a surprise for her


_**This story has things like rape, so if you don't like that. Do not read this!**_

Vanitas and Cinder have been partners for awhile now and they've been able to accomplish a lot together. One night, Vanitas invited her to dinner at his place. Once she arrived, he was much more polite than usually. He'd hold the door and pull out a chair for her. He also made all the dinner and tried to eat as slow as he could. He also poured wine for her. Most of the time, he'd talk about conquering worlds. But here, it seemed like he was putting all his work into her. He only talk about what she wanted to talk about. He also clean up after her, and make sure he was always by her side. Besides when she went to the bathroom that is.

After they ate, Cinder stood up and said goodbye. Before she could leave, he stopped her to ask her sometime. He got on one knee and helt out a ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Cinder was in shock. They were friends, but she never expected this. What should she say? How would he react if she said no?

"I'm so sorry," She cried. "But can we still be friends?"

Vanitas stood up with dark aura surrounding him. She took a few steps back, him following. They walked into the bedroom. After he closed and locked the door, Vanitas gently pushed her onto the bed. Before she could get up, he crawled on her. Cinder's sight meet his piercing gold eye.

"Beauty like yours deserves to be in good hands," He stated. "I promise, even if it costs me my life. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

He then laid his lips on her's. His tongue entered her mouth searching as far as he could.

Cinder didn't know what to do. She felt so weak, yet so comfortable in his presence. He was so much stronger than she was, but he was so gently when he touched her.

After their lips departed, Xehanort's servant took hold of her dress and pulled it off. Cinder was left in a red/black bra and panties. He then undressed until he reached his boxers. He lead above her and asked.

"Would you like to feel?"

She store at his amazing body. Eight pack abs, large pecks, broad shoulders, small hips, and muscular arms. She couldn't help but blush. The fire woman then slowly explored his body, from his abs, to chest, to arms.

After a few minutes, Vanitas lifted her up by her waist and held her crotch against his body. He then used his free hand to reach for Cinder's bra and pull it off, relieving her large breasts. Vanitas cupped her breasts in both hands which made her moan. He slowly moved them in a circular motion. Once down, he leaned downwards and place done of her nipples in his mouth. She let out soft cries of pleasure as he sucked. Vanitas squished the other boob making her moan louder.

The man of darkness then crawled down Cinder's down until he reached her panites which were soon removed. After spearing her legs outwards, her started to lick her insides. Her cries continued to grow louder. The servant of darkness stuck his pointer finger in her walls.

"Va-Vanitas!" She moaned.

She has never felt so much pleasure in her live. What could possible feel better than this?

Vanitas removed his finger which was covered in cum. He knew he had prepared her enough for what was too come. Without hesitation, he removed his boxer leaving both lover's completely nude. Cinder looked forward to see him position his ten inch dick near her womanhood.

"No, please?!" She begged. "Not that! I'm not ready!"

He lead down and held the side of her head.

"It's going to be okay," He comforted.

They've already made it this far. What's the point in turning back now? Vanitas speard her legs out and slowly rubbed himself against her. She let out soft moans as he did this. He then plugged himself inside her. Cinder yelped as a tear ran out her face.

"Shhhh," he told while cleaning the tear off her face.

Vanitas started moving in and out of her. She moaned every time her womb was hit. After she had gotten used to it, he began to increase his speeds. This action caused her breasts to bounce.

Cinder now regrets saying the finger fuck felt amazing. It was nothing compared to how amazing this feeling was. She soon wrapped her legs around his waist, never wanted this moment to end.

He then leaned forward and licked her ear. After that, he buried his face in the nape of her neck.

Both felt so complete right not, that Vanitas couldn't contain himself much longer. He leaned back, grabbed her waist, and pounded inside her making her heavy breasts prace around. He thanked god that now one was around 'cause her screams could now be heard for rooms away. And before the final thrust was taken, when removed himself from inside her. His squirted his cum on her mouth and tits.

After cleaning up, both laid in the bed naked together. Cinder wrapped in his powerful arms.

"I love you, Cinder," He told her.

"I love you too, Vanitas" She replied.

The two gave each other one more kiss and feel asleep.


End file.
